List of Mario characters
This is a list of every Mario series character. This list will feature Yoshi Characters, Wario Characters, and Donkey Kong Characters as well. 0-9 A B C *Cackletta *Candy Kong *Captain Syrup *Carlton *Catbat *Chain Chomp *Charlieton *Chauncey *Cheep Cheep *Chestnut King *Chet Rippo *Chief Chilly *Chief Yoshi *Chomps *Chuck Quizmo *Chuckleroot *Chuckolator *Chunky Kong *Clapper *Clawgrip *Cleftor *Cloaker and Domino *Clockwork Soldiers *Cloudjin *Cloud N. Candy *Cobrat *Cork and Cask *Cortez *Cractus *Cranberry *Cranky Kong *Crepe *Croco *Crump *Crystal King *Cuckoo Condor *Culex *Czar Dragon D *Daisy *Dancing Whirlindas *Dangerous Duck *Darkly *Dazzle *Dedar *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Dodo *Doe T. *Doll Man *Dolphin *Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Don Pianta *Doopliss *Dorrie *Dour *Dragohoho *Dragon *Dragonzamasu *Dribble *Dr. Crygor *Dr. Mario *Dr. Shroob *Dr. Topper *Dr. Wario *Dupree *Dumb Drum *Dyna **Mite **Ma'Mole **Pa'Mole E *Eclair *Eely Mouth *Egg-Plant *Eggplant Man *Egg-Dil *Elder *Elder Princess Shroob *Eldstar *Electro Blooper *Ellie *Enguarde *Eve *Expresso *Exor *Eyerok *Eldstar F *Factory Chief *Fake Bowser *Fawful *Fice T. *Fishmael *Fishin' Boo *Fire Brothers *Flare *Flavio *FLUDD *Flurrie *Fly Guy *Follow Toad *Foreman Spike *Four-Eyes *Francesca Pianta *Frankie *Frogfucious *Fryguy *Funky Kong *Fuzzipede *Fwoosh G *Geno *General Guy *General White *Goomboss *Giga Bowser *Gloomtail *Golden Diva *Goomba *Goomba King *Goombario *Goombella *Gooper Blooper *Grodus H *Hamma *Hammer Bros. *Harley Quin *Harhall *Harry Hare *Hayzee *Herb T. *Hermie III *Hinopio *Hiyoihoi *Hizza *Hoohooros *Hookbill the Koopa *Hooktail *Hoot the Owl *Huff N. Puff I J *Jabble *Jagger *James T. *Jamie T. *Jean de Fillet *Jellyfish Sisters *Jerry *Jimmy T. *Jinx *Jolene *Jojora *Jonathan Jones *Jr. Troopa K *Kalmar *Kamek *Kammy Koopa *KAOS *Kat *Kent C. Koopa *Kiddy Kong *King Bob-omb *King Boo *King K. *King K. Rool *King K. Rool's Wife *King Nimbus *King Totomesu *Klepto *Klevar *Knife Guy *Kolorado *Koopa Bros. *Koopa Kid *Koopa Koot *Koopa the Quick *Kooper *Koopie Koo *Koopinator *Koopley *Koopa Paratroopa *Koops *Koopa Troopa *Koover *Kroop *Kylie Koopa L *L33t Hamm3r Broz. *Lady Lima *Lahla *Lakilester *Lakilulu *Lakithunder *Lakitu *Lanky Kong *Larry Koopa *Lava Piranha *Lee *Lemmy Koopa *Lily *Link *Little Yoshi *Lizardon *Lord Crump *Ludwig Von Koopa *Lucky *Lump *Luigi *Lydia M *Ma' and Pa' Mole *Macho Grubba *Mack *Mad Adder *Mad Piano *Mad Scienstein *Madam Merlar *Madame Clairvoya *Magikoopa *Magnus Von Grapple Robots *Maitre Delish *Mallow *Mama T. *Mamar *Manager *Mangylox *Manta *Manta Storm *Marching Milde *Marilyn *Mario *Master, The *Master Crash *Master Necky *McGoomba *Megasmilax *Melody Pianissima *Merle *Merlee *Merlon *Merlow *Merluvlee *Metal Mario *Mike *Minh T. *Minister Crepe *MIPS *Miss Petunia *Misstar *Millenium Star *Mom Piranha *Mona *Monsieur Boo *Monstar *Monstermama *Monty Mole *Mort T. *Morton Koopa Jr *Mouser *Moustafa *Mr. E *Mr. Game & Watch *Mr. Lugs *Mr. Mario *Mr. Thwomp *Mrs. Elvira E. Gadd *Mrs. Mario *Mrs. Shroomlock *Mrs. Thwomp *Ms. Mowz *Muddy Buddy *Mushbert *Mushroom King *Muskular *Muss T. N *Nana *Naval Piranha *Nerd Toad *Neville *Ninji *Noki *Nyololin O *Oaklie *Octo *Old Red-Mug *Oho Jee *Oholina *Oosansho *Orbulon *Oucher Glass P *Pa-Patch *Papa T. *Paper Yoshi *Parakarry *Parry *Pauline *Peeka *Pennington *Petalburg Gatekeeper *Petalburg Innkeeper *Petey Piranha *Petuni *Petunia *Pianta *Pidgit *Piranha Plant *Plum *Podley *Pokey *Poochy *Popple *Posie *President of Luigi Fan Club *Prince Froggy *Prince Mush *Prince Peasley *Prince Pine *Princess Daisy *Princess Eclair *Princess Peach *Princess Shokora *Princess Shroob *Professor E. Gadd *Professor Frankly *Punchinello *Pungry *Puni Elder *Punio *Puniper Q R *Rambi *Rapheal the Raven *Rattly *Rawk Hawk *Raz *Red *Red Goomba *Really Gnawty *Rex *Rip Cheato *R.O.B. *Robirdo *Roger the Potted Ghost *Rosalina *Rhuff *Rosie *Rowf *Roy Koopa *Rudy the Glown *Ruff *Russ T. S *Salvo the Slime *Sam Spook *Sarissa *Scarlette *Screamy *Sergeant Flutter *Sewer Guru *Shadow Mario *Shadow Queen *Shadow Sirens *Shroob *Shroomlock *Shy Guy *Shy Guy Army *Sir Grodus *Skolar *Skoo *Slug *Sluggy the Unshaven *Smelter *Smithy *Smorg *Snifit *Spike *Spiny *Spitz *Sprinteling *Spoiled Rotten *Squeek *Stanley the Boo *Stanley the Bugman *Star Spirits *Stork, The *Stuffwell *The Sun *Super Blooper *Super Dry Bones *Support Ghost *Sushi *Swanky Kong T *Tad Rock *Tap-Tap the Golden *Tap-Tap the Red Nose *Tatanga *Tayce T. *TEC-XX *Teeheena *Thak *The Pork Loins *Thwomp *Tiny Kong *Toad *Toadbert *Toadette *Toadiko *Toadofsky *Toadsworth *Tokotoko *Tolielip *Tolstar *Tony *Toodles *Torque *Traveling Sister 3 **Red **Purple **Green *Triclyde *Tubba Blubba *Tubba's Heart *Tumble *Tutankoopa *Tuxie *Twila *Twink U *Ukiki *Ukkiki *Unagi *Uncle Grimmly V *Valentina *Vanna T. *Venus Fire Trap *Vinny *Vivian W *Waluigi *Wanda *Wandering Nomadimouse *Wario *Wart *Watt *Webber *Wendy O. Koopa *Whale *Whomp *Whomp King *Wiggler *Winky *Wise Wisterwood *Wonky *Wrinkly Kong X Y *Yakkey *Yaridovich *Yoob *Yoshi *Yoshi Kid *Young Elvin Gadd *Young Toadsworth *Yux Z *Zess T. *Zip T. *Z-Yux *Zombone Category: Lists